If Wishes Were Fishes
by HenriettaDarlington
Summary: In which Trixie Tang makes increasing poor romantic choices involving increasing odd people.
1. If Wishes Were Fishes

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the Fairly OddParents franchise.

**Trigger Warning: Sexual Content, foul language, underage relationships**

If Wishes Were Fishes

Beatrix "Trixie" Tang had been beautiful all her life. She was tall as a child, but petite as a teen, girlishly slender the entire time. She had hair the color of the night sky and large blue eyes framed with long dark lashes that made them look even larger. Trixie loved lavender, which went fantastically with her skin tone. There was never a time in her life were she wasn't universally recognized as the most attractive girl her age.

By the time she was sixteen and hooking up with Chip Skylark, she felt it was her right to be with anyone she wanted. She was Trixie Tang, most popular girl in Dimsdale, and no one could keep her from anything she wished for.

Trixie would be making all kinds of wishes soon, but she didn't know it then.

Back then she was just doing what she did every weekend, getting ready for a party with her boyfriend of the week. She was still with Chip Skylark at the time so she wanted, no, needed to look the part of a celebrity's hot young trophy girlfriend. Her hair was flat ironed straight. The wings of her eyeliner could've cut glass. Her lipstick was the twenty-four hour waterproof kind. Her dress was best of all, lavender and daringly short with a frilled bottom. All of it topped off with nude pumps and perfect accessories, Trixie Tang felt like she could take on anything this party would throw her way.

She wasn't ready for what the party would throw at her.

Trixie twirled in her bedroom, showing off for her 'Bestie for the restie' Veronica, "So what do you think?"

Veronica was already in her own dress, a short hot pink thing that was so skin tight you could see what she ate for breakfast for the past ten years and was finishing putting her bleach blonde hair up with all of Trixie's bobby pins, "Omigod, Trixie, that dress is so cute!"

"I know! Minidresses are, like, so totally in this season," Trixie fluffed the skirt and turned to gaze at herself in the mirror, "It's not to much though, is is?"

"No way," Veronica shook her head quickly, one hand still on her hair to keep it stable, "It's just makes you looks sooo skinny!"

"Thaaanks," Trixie dragged the word out, still absorbed in her reflection and then turned to face Veronica with a smirk, "And you know since Chip bought it for me, I just couldn't resist wearing it tonight."

The look of undisguised envy Veronica gave her made Trixie feel good in a mean sort of way.

The fanning of Trixie's ego was cut unfortunately short by the appearance of her father at the door, "Sweetheart, Veronica, Chad and Tad are here."

"Okay, Daddy, we'll be down in a sec."

After touching up their make up one last time, the two girls descended the staircases to the lavish front entry of the Tang Mansion. They were greeted by the familiar sight of the same party escorts they'd had since elementary school, Tad and Chad.

The two boys looked almost exactly as they had then, only scaled up to adult proportions. They still had the same matching purple blazers, black pants, and sunglasses indoors. Even their perfectly styled hair was the same as it had always been.

The four of them had been going to parties together for as long as any of them had been going to parties. They had it down to a science and no one even had to ask before each girl took a boys arm and practically dragged them out the front door and into the waiting limo amid shouts of "Don't wait up, Daddy!" and "See you later, Mr. T."

Settling in the Limo, Tad looked at his friends and smirked, "Next stop, Casa de Skylark and the paparazzi awaiting our arrival."

Chad rolled his eyes and shoved Tad, "I doubt they'd want a picture of you when they can get all this." He motioned to his own, admittedly handsome, face.

Veronica laughed, but Trixie just checked her reflection in the window.

Chad grinned, "Worried about Britney Britney stealing your man?"

"No!" Trixie snapped, obviously worried at least a little about said singer stealing said man.

"Well don't worry, Trixie. We'll get there and old Chip won't even remember why he invited some washed up psycho bitch when he has a babe like you on his arm." He slung an arm around her shoulder and gave her a conspiratorial grin, "You and Chip will have a great time and Tad'll end sticking his dick in crazy again with Britney Britney."

Tad reached over to jokingly punch Chad and Trixie giggled so hard she snorted.

The rest of the drive to the party was an easy one, with familiar well worn injokes traded and friendly teasing that could only exist between people who had been born in the same hospital, gone to the same overpriced pre-school, would go to the same colleges, would join the same country clubs, and probably marry each other and start the whole cycle anew.

When they got to the Skylark Penthouse, the party was already in full swing. Celebrities and their entourages danced on the balcony to the same songs they had probably sung, drank ridiculously expensive booze supplied by waiters, and swum in designer bikinis, all with the confidence found solely among those who know they deserved to be there. They were greeted almost immediately by their host, Chip Skylark himself.

Chip had aged in the way all teen singing sensations hoped to. At twenty two he was a handsome man with a smile so bright that could blind people who viewed him in direct sunlight. He was still lean, but had grown out of his teenaged lankiness. Seeing him like this, friendly and grinning that charming thousand watt smile it was no wonder Chip had made the transition from teen singer to movie star easily. And here he was with his eyes only on her, it was the kind of thing that could make a girl swoon.

"Trix!" As soon as he was in reach he pulled Trixie against him and kissed her with that mouth that was so perfect there were song dedicated to it.

Once they stopped to breathe he greeted her friends with a charming smile, one arm still wrapped around Trixie's waist, "Tad, Chad, and Veronica, who's looking great as always by the way, glad you guys could come!"

The complement Chip gave Veronica didn't even bother Trixie, because whatever, she was in her element. Who cares if Veronica got to feel pretty under Chips celebrity gaze. Everyone eyes were on her and Chip and thats what mattered. She was still enjoying the attention when Chip turned to her, "Trix, I've got to introduce you to the guy who helped me break into the music industry!"

He led her through the crowd of people with ease, exchanging greetings with the likes of people like Justin Jake Ashton and Ryan McCain. When they finally stopped it was in front of a man who Trixie couldn't recognize. He was lounging on a couch by the bar in the back of the main room and was surrounded by a throng of stunning women. "Norm!"

"Chip!" The man stood up and pulled Chip into a brotherly hug.

Up close Trixie could see why he was surrounded by model-esque women, he was drop dead gorgeous. The man apparently called Norm was tan skinned with long, curly black hair in a ponytail. He had incredibly sculpted cheekbones that actually managed to make the sunglasses at night goatee combination he was wearing not look silly. He was taller and older than Chip, but at least as attractive. He stood up and straightened the jacket of his teal suit.

Trixie knew she was at least semi-monogamous with Chip, but this Norm guy was a total babe.

The two men were still talking when Chip motioned to her, "Norm, this is Trixie Tang. Trixie this is the guy I was telling you about, Norm."

"Aw, you're gonna scare this girl off before we've even met," Norm took her hand, his voice friendly and low, "I'm Norm, hope he hasn't told you anything too horrible about me before we've gotten the chance to get to know each other, Trixie."

Trixie smiled, what a hunk. She had to suppress an actual physical shiver that went through her when she touched his hand, like an electrical shock, "Nothing so horrible that it isn't, like, a complete pleasure to meet you, Norm."

"Good, because I can tell I like you already." Norm looked her up and down over the top of his sunglasses, his eyes a brilliant purple. He turned back to Chip, "I hate to tear you away from your gorgeous date, but we need to talk."

"Sure, Norm." Chip smiled, but almost seemed nervous. "I'll be right back, Trix."

He walked off without kissing her goodbye.

Chip was not "right back".

After he slipped off to some room to talk to Norm he came back to main room of his penthouse looking thoughtful. He almost immediately headed to the bar and got to work getting hammered. He spent the next several hours schmoozing with various other celebrities while Trixie became more and more annoyed.

At first she waited for him to come back, chatting with the girls who had been crowded around Norm. Apparently he had been telling hilariously embarrassing stories about various celebrities who weren't at the party. The stories the girls relayed had been pretty funny, 'Chet Ubetcha got drunk and almost did what on air?' if very mean spirited, and that took up some time. After that when she tried to find Chip, he had seemingly vanished. She danced a little with Tad and Chad, which was a nice enough way to spend time. At the time she was only a little irritated about her boyfriends absence. When she tried to find him after that she caught sight of him talking to someone by the pool, but by the time she was over there he had once again disappeared. She decided that if he wanted to hang around with his rich friends Trixie could do the same and sought out Veronica. Spending some "girl time" with her was short lived, as her best friend was busy trying to get into Skip Sparklypants previously mentioned sparkling pants. Veronica's desperation was not cute and Trixie didn't really want to be associated with that, so she went off to find her boyfriend again.

When she found him she was decidedly unamused.

"Hey, Chip, whatcha doing?"

What was going on there was Chip was sitting on a bar stool, surrounded by the same models that had been previously been mooning over Norm. He was visibly drunk and on his lap sat an equally drunk Britney Britney.

"Wha'? Oh hey, Tricks." He was slurring and mangled her name, "I was jus' telling these lovely ladies about how me an' Brit used t' do songs t'gether."

Britney Britney giggled and she was still terribly pretty despite the fact she looked like she was already drunk when she applied her makeup to come here and her hair was cropped painfully short from recently being shaved, "Chiiiiiip."

"Briiiiit," He responded, only paying attention to the woman on his lap. Just who the fuck did he think he was, ignoring her?

"Chiiiiippy, we should do another song t'gether." She leaned over and nuzzled her face into his hair affectionately.

He looked at her like she had just told him the meaning of life, the universe, and everything, "We should totally do it!"

"I'm leaving." Trixie said in a light airy tone, like she wasn't even mad, just bored.

Being ignored felt like getting punched in the gut.

She made her way through the crowd with a fury that in another life could have led to homicide. In this life, however, she just grabbed a drink off a passing tray and downed it. It burned when she swallowed, but she was a Californian rich kid and she had been stealing from her daddy's wine cellar since she was twelve.

As she passed through the crowd she spotted Tad and Chad flirting equally hard with some smoking hot redhead. Veronica was off to another side, openly making out with Skip Sparklypants. None of her friends even cared she was having an awful night and all of a sudden she was just as mad as them as she was a Chip. She grabbed another drink and headed for the exit. She was so done with this. Trixie was going to go home and watch _Kissy Kissy Goo Goo_ and get even drunker on her daddy's liquor.

She was almost out the door when a hand caught her, "Hey, where's the fire?"

It was Norm, leaning casually against the wall and looking amused that she was storming out of this party.

"Oh hey, Norm." She regarded him with the same bored disinterest that she gave almost all the boys at school.

"Hey, Trixie," He smiled, "You looked excited to be here."

"Actually," She said coolly, pulling her arm out of his grasp, "I was just leaving."

"Look, whatever Chip did I'll talk to him about it." Norm sighed then looked at her over his glasses, purple eyes meeting blue, "First I need to talk to you."

When he took her by the shoulders and led her away from the door she couldn't suppress a shiver. Just touching him made Trixie feel like she was in the middle of an electrical storm. The hair on her neck stood up and she was breathing fast, "So what do you want to talk about?"

He opened the door to Chips bedroom and guided her in, shutting the door behind him before he replied, "Oh you know, just wondering what a nice little girl like you are doing in a place like this?"

Trixie pulled away from him, he was being ridiculously condescending and nobody talked to her like that, "I'm not a little girl."

Norm smirked and sat down casually on Chips bed, "You might not be nice you are pretty little, girl."

She stood up straight, not that it helped much, she was only 5'3" and Norm had to be at least 6'4", "So?"

"So," Norm reached out and pulled her onto the bed next to him, fingers trailed down her arms to hold her hands his voice so low it was practically a purr, "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Chip's my boyfriend, he invited me." It sounded defensive to her ears, but so what? She didn't need some handsome douchebags approval.

"Except nows he's off snuggled up to Britney Britney?" He raised an eyebrow and she could still see his eyes and they were still so purple. She didn't even know people could have eyes that color in nature. Eye contact with them made her feel like she was burning.

She nodded and huffed, almost childishly, "He shouldn't have left me like that, it was, like, totally rude."

"It, like, totally was." The phrasing sounded mocking, but his tone was one of complete agreement. He was talking so soft and low, she wouldn't have been able to hear him if they were back in the main room with the music playing, "I bet there are guys all over this town who'd give up everything for a shot at you."

His sunglasses were in the way and frankly they had to go, Trixie reached forward and pulled his glasses off, moving so close to him their hips touched. "There are guys at this party who would do that."

He leaned back and blinked, surprised by her, then chuckled. He caught her cheeks in his hands, "And I can see why they would."

"Good." Trixie leaned forward and kissed him.

It was like licking an electrical socket, in a very literal sense. She could practically feel energy radiating off of him as she pressed her partially open lips to his closed ones. Her hands went up to cup his face and that stirred him to action. Norm opened his mouth and kissed back, tongue entwining with hers. He tasted like the overpriced liquor and a lifetime of bad choices. He pulled her close, one hand staying on her face while the other moved down to pull her onto his lap.

He broke the kiss with a gasp, leaving her panting, "Didn't you say that Chip was your boyfriend, sweetheart?"

"It's an off and on thing," She shrugged lightly.

He grinned and kissed her again, "Good, then he won't mind this," He reached down and slipped a hand up her dress, squeezing her ass, "I think you'll have more fun this way anyway."

"Awfully sure of your skills aren't you?" She squeaked slightly as he groped her. Trixie shut him up with a firm kiss, which she proceeded to then trail across his cheek and down to his neck.

Norm made a soft, pleased sound in the back of his throat, "I've had eons of practice." He moved his hand off the roundness of her ass to the cleft between her legs, rubbing his fingers against her through her panties.

Any retort she had about him exaggerating died on her lips and became a moan. She was temporarily left gasping into his neck.

They both sat there like that for a moment before Trixie ground her hips down against him on reflex and kissed his neck, sucking lightly. She could feel his arousal against her and it felt like a victory.

"Trixie," He groaned her name, "I can really see everyones around here's so interested in you."

This was a odd thing for anyone to say, especially someone she'd never met before tonight, but the idea of being the person everyone talks about was enticing, "Good."

Her hands went behind her back and she pulled the zipper of her dress down.

He didn't even hesitate to pull the dress off over her head and tossed it off in the general direction of the floor, "Oh, those are nice."

They were, indeed, nice. Trixie's breasts were small and pert, nipples already hard enough to cut diamonds. Her stomach was a perfectly flat plain, with a tiny wasp waist leading down to the swell of her hips.

When he didn't make any move to undress she coughed, "Ahem."

He grinned and pulled off his jacket, then started on his shirt, shrugging it off, "So do you go out without a bra often?"

"The back of the dress was,like, way too low to wear one. Plus backless bras are really ugly." She took a moment to admire what a good decision this was.

He was long and lean, muscled like a swimmer, with minimal amounts of body hair, though still more than her perfectly waxed self. He almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the bedroom. Once he got his pants of it was very easy to see the tent in his underwear that implied some very good things about him.  
>Reaching out he cupped her breasts in his hands and smirked, thumbs rubbing over sensitive nipples. Norm leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around one pink nipple, sucking and earning another gasp from Trixie. He slipped a hand between her legs and into her pantys. Fingers ground against her clitoris and she rocked against them, pressing her tits against his face.<p>

Norm pulled back from her with a grin and suddenly Trixie was pinned underneath him, kissing feverishly as her hands twisted in his hair. She felt him push her panties off and push his boxers down. Everything goes still at once when the head of him is pressed against her opening.

"Last chance to back out?" He grinned and eyed her hungrily.

She could have sworn that he was literally glowing now, radiating that turquoise color his suit had been. Suddenly she didn't feel like this was such a great idea. Her stomach twisted and she was suddenly very sure that Norm wasn't actually all that nice a guy. It felt like Trixie was about to make a deal with the devil. With her vag.

"Wait, what about condoms?" She blurted out.

This was clearly not the reply Norm was expecting and he took a moment to blink at her slowly, but then he smiled. He leaned back off of her and pulled a condom seemingly out of nowhere. As he put it on Trixie felt comforted. He was a good guy and they were going to have hot sexy sex and Chip would be totally jealous and the only reason she was nervous was because she had almost forgotten about condoms.

"Now let's try this again." He grinned and positioned himself at her entrance. Norm pressed into her and it felt like being struck by lightning in slow motion.

"Oh my god!" She threw her head back and gasped. He felt good, large but not to the point of pain, filling her up and stretching her in just the right way.

Norm began to thrust into her, slowly at first, taking time to enjoy the feeling to Trixie around him. Groaning, he grabbed her and pulled her into a messy kiss.

Her gasping was silenced by the kiss. Trixie was having a completely new experience, he thrusts against the achy needy spots inside of her so perfectly in a way no boy she had ever been with before him had managed.

Lips moved to her neck where he sucked lightly and grazed his teeth over her skin, making her shudder. The pace of his thrusting was matching to what Trixie realized was the muffled beat of the music outside.

Turning her head to the side to give him better access to her neck Trixie moaned, high and girlish, "Norm!"

"Yeah, Trix," He grunted and bit her now, not hard enough to bleed, but she was definitely coming out of this with hella hickies,"Tell me what you want."

"Faster!" She arched her back up and grinded against him.

Norm grinned at her, breathing hard with an almost mean look on his face, "Beg for it."

She blinked up at him, a little confused. Begging wasn't really Trixie's thing, but if it was his she could play along, "Harder, oh, god, please! Wreck me?" Okay the last part might be overselling it, but whatever.

This seemed to do the trick and he groaned, low and throaty, "Your wish is my command, baby." He snapped his hips against her's now, the flesh on flesh sound of sex filling the air.

"Please, oh god, fuck me!" Yeah she could totally do this whole begging thing.

It was a nice, fast pace and Trixie threw her arms around Norms neck, kissing him with equal fervour. He was absolutely fucking her into the bed and she couldn't be happier, gasping and moaning coming from both parties.

She was approaching climax fast and managed to stutter out a whine of, "N-Norm, oh wow!" before she came undone, eyelids fluttering and fingers tangling in his hair.

He followed suit quickly, groaning her name and rocking their hips together as he came. "Trixie!"

They were lying on the together in a panting heap, his warm body covering hers. Trixie ran her neatly french manicured nails through his curly hair that had at some point come down from his ponytail. Norm leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows and smiling down at her, breathing heavy.

She regarded him through heavy eyelashes, "That was nice." Her flushed face and slightly dreamy smile pushed away any intended implication of snooty rich girl boredom.

"It was okay." He agreed with a smirk and laid down on the bed next to her.

The lay there for a moment, accompanied by only the sound of each other breathing before Norm broke the silence, "Trixie."

"Mhmm?" She turned to face him.

"Make a wish."

"What?" She eyed him in confusion, still a little fuzzy from orgasm.

Norm rolled over to face her and cupped her cheek, staring her down with those pretty purple eyes that once again seemed to be glowing. "Wish for something to happen."

Okay, that was weird, but Trixie was positively entranced by his dazzling eyes. "I wish… um..."

He moved closer to her, faces only a hair width apart now, "You wish…?"

"I wish I could do this kind of thing more often?" The moment felt weirdly intimate, even for people who had just had sex. Some might even dare to describe it as magical.

He leaned forward a kissed her, warm lips surprisingly chaste against hers. It felt like she swallowed a battery, electricity coursing through her veins and lighting up her mind for a moment, before everything went normal again.

"What just happened?" She stared with big blue eyes and he really did light up in the dark room.

He smirked and leaned back, arms behind his head, "Wish granted."

Author's Note: I basically like to pervert every cartoon I ever watched as a kid so here it is. Please read and review to tell me what you think and what else you'd like to see.


	2. A Business Arrangement

Disclaimer: I still claim no ownership over the Fairly OddParents franchise.

**Trigger Warning: Sexual Content, Foul Language, Underage**

Last time: Trixie Tang starts the metaphorical wild ride of this fanfiction with a literal wild ride.

* * *

><p>A Business Arrangement<p>

It was one week and five days between the night Trixie Tang had sex with Norm for the first time and the next time something important to the story happened.

She had been interrupted before she had the chance to find out just what had happened in regards to her apparent wish by Chad bursting into the room declaring they needed to leave immediately. While he was suitably embarrassed once he realized that she was naked he insisted time was of the essence. Apparently Britney Britney had had a complete break down, the cops had been called, and considering they didn't want to be arrested for underage drinking they needed to leave. Trixie was well aware that nobody needed the bad publicity a criminal charge would bring so she got dressed as soon as Chad left the room. Norm told her he needed to go see if Chip needed help handling the situation and he would see her again soon.

It wasn't until Trixie got home that she realized that in her rush she didn't get a number or even a last name.

When she awoke the next morning, surprisingly hangover free, she decided to put the night out of her mind. Trixie Tang, as the most popular girl in town, was well versed in the art of sailing through life and dancing just out of reach of the consequences of her decisions. This meant she was able to file her night with Norm away as a particularly fun, if bizarre, accident. So she put the night behind her.

Trixie spent the next week doing what she usually did in the Summer. She shopped, gossiped, and went to the beach with her friends. She saw the latest Summer blockbuster. It was a relaxing and exceptionally nice way to spend her time.

The only little smidgen of annoyance she felt was due to the fact Chip hadn't called to apologize.

But what did she care about that? After all, she had proved that she could have any man she wanted so if he couldn't see that it was his problem. Maybe she would even prove that again tonight.

Well that wasn't likely, all the people she would see tonight would be Daddy's boring business partners. It was a business dinner party after all. That meant boring guys twice her age talking about the stock market. Not a fun time.

That didn't really matter, though. Trixie was going to get to do what she did best, look pretty in a dress and flirt!

She admired herself in her mirror and, oh, she looked so nice. Hair swooped up into a classy french twist, makeup with nice nude tones, she looked perfect down to her black pumps. She wore a knee length, black pencil dress with a high neckline and plunging back. Pearl jewelry pulled it all together. Trixie could have passed for twenty.

There was a knock on her door and her father immediately burst in, not giving her time to respond, "Oh, Trixie, the guests will be arriving soon."

She gave him her sweetest smile, "I'll be ready in a second, Daddy."

"Okay, Angel, just hurry. I want you to greet everyone with me." He gave his daughter a fond look and left, shutting the door behind him.

Trixie took this time to spritz on some perfume, the classy kind she saved for this sort of parties and gave herself one last look over.

She looked the part of Ms. Tang, all elegant and ladylike, like her mother did. Trixie had the world in her hand and nights like tonight proved it.

She walked out the door and down to the entrance, never wondering about people who had more than even she did.

Greeting guests wasn't that bad.

"Doug Dimmadome, it's so nice to see you!" Mr. Winston Tang, Trixie's father, held out his hand to shake, but was pulled into a fraternal hug by the friendly southerner.

"Winston," The man boomed, well his voice always boomed, but now particularly so, "It's been to long!"

Mr. Tang managed to untangle himself from Dimmadome and Dimmadome turned to face Trixie.

"Hello, Mr. Dimmadome." She smiled politely.

"Ms. Tang, you look lovely as usual." He tipped his hat at her, only to then go right back to talking with her father, "So I hear tonight they'll be pitching some new investment plans for us."

It would go on like that for several more guests, Trixie being summarily ignored for her rich and important father. She was only there to look pretty and be nice, if boring role to play.

This all changed when the last party arrived.

When the doors opened a pair of decidedly mundane men stepped inside. They were dress identically, each in dull gray suits and neatly polished leather shoes.

The older man was average looking in every way, gray haired and balding. His circle framed glasses covered eyes the exact same color as his suit. That was some respectably color coordination. He was a little taller than Trixie, but held himself with a confidence that commanded the room.

The younger man was attractive in a strictly conventional, stockbroker sort of way. His hair was a black pompadour and his skin was slightly tan. His jaw line was incredibly square, to the extent that one could use it as a straight edge while drawing. He looked like he could be anywhere between late twenties to late thirties, a nondescript sort of handsome.

"Mr. Smith," Trixie's father was addressing the older man and shook his hand firmly, "It's a pleasure to have you here tonight."

"It's a pleasure to be here," Mr. Smith didn't sound that pleased, his voice was completely monotone and slightly nasally, "This is my associate Mr. Sanderson."

Trixie's father shook hands with the younger man and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sanderson."

Sanderson nodded and withdrew his hand, "And you as well."

Surprisingly, Mr. Smith turned to face Trixie, "And who are you, miss?"

"Oh," Mr. Tang looked like he had forgotten Trixie was there for a moment, "This is my daughter Beatrix."

She gave her most demure smile and held out a hand, "It's lovely to meet you, sir."

His eyes seemed to burrow into her skin, like he was studying her to decide her usefulness. He shook her hand firmly, "Likewise, Ms. Tang."

When she pulled her hand back she got an odd buzzing feeling, a bit like being too close to a balloon full of static electricity.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," Her father intoned, "Dinner is ready so perhaps we should move to the dining room."

Dinner itself was relatively uneventful.

They all sat around the enormous Tang dining room table talking about politics and the economy. Frankly both subjects bored Trixie, but it wouldn't matter even if she was absolutely fascinated by those things. No one wanted her opinion on whether the mayor would be reelected or what was a safe investment. These men were all far older than her, all wrapped up in their own world where girls like Trixie were strictly window dressing. She could be a genius and still all she would get would be some feigned interest of someone much more interested in the monetary and social assets she could provide.

The only exception to everyones disinterest in her came in the form of disquieting staring by Mr. Smith and Mr. Sanderson. They both seemed to be taking turns staring at her, alternating with every course. Being stared at wasn't something new for Trixie, popular as she was, but the staring usually wasn't so judgy.

Thankfully dinner was over now. Most people, including Mr. Smith, had retired to her father's study to talk about whatever business deal had gathered them here tonight to pay her any attention.

She almost thought it was time to retire to her bedroom and text Veronica about her dads creepy business partners when she was approached by Sanderson.

"Ms. Tang."

"Mr. Sanderson."

He shook his head, "No need to add the mister. I prefer to go by Sanderson."

They stared at each other for a moment and she studied him just as hard as he her.

He wasn't very tall for a man, only a bit taller than her. Perhaps average height, average built, but rather nice looking none the less. He looked like an advertising executive from the sixties. His posture was excellent and his entire demeanor seemed to assert that he was well in control of his life and decisions. He probably worked late at the office every night, that sort of thing. Trixie idly wondered what she would have to do to draw a reaction out of the man.

She almost started at that though, this was neither the place nor the time to be imagining getting hot and heavy with her dad's business partners. That was an awful idea in general. He didn't react to her visible jump at her thoughts.

"You seemed interested during dinner."

She giggled in faux embarrassment, "I'm not, like, really into politics and stuff."

"You are the heiress to all your fathers assets," He pointed out, "Let's go for a walk." He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Her jaw almost dropped, what the hell was he doing. No one stares at her all night, starts a conversation, then just walks away. She took off after him, surprisingly fast in her high heels.

When she caught up to him she fell into step beside him, "Any particular reason you're wandering around my house?"

"I needed to talk to you properly on behalf of my associates." He stopped once they were a decent ways away and turned to face her, "Ms. Tang."

Just what was he up to, acting so oddly? Trixie stared up at him and considered the fact that they were alone in the hallway. Maybe he was going to proposition her, "Yes, Sanderson?"

"What," His voice was even and completely monotone, "Is your involvement with genies?"

That stopped her dead in her track. Genies? "Genies?"

"It's clearly genie magic you were involved in." His gray eyes watched her coolly, "No pixie would have left so much magical evidence afterwards, anti-fairies can't affect humans that strongly without a Friday the thirteenth, and you aren't registered to have fairies. Genies are the only magical creatures on the continent to leave behind such strong trace magic that we would notice."

"Genies? Magic?" She stepped away and regarded him with no small amount of shock, "Okay, you're crazy! That makes sense."

"I," He looked thoughtful, "Am beginning to suspect you were unaware of just how much magic you are covered in."

"Um, magic isn't real," She pointed it out in the same 'duh' tone she would if it were Veronica saying something so patently ridiculous.

He stared at her like she was an idiot then took a phone out from his suit jacket. Who used flip phones anymore? He pressed a button and all of a sudden magic looked a lot more real.

There was a pinging noise and a large burst of odd smoke. It was strange, almost gritty and pixelated, but Trixie had little time to look at it before it cleared and she saw Sanderson again, except now he was a bit different.

He was now about the same height as Trixie. More importantly he was floating a foot off the ground. He was wearing an absolutely stupid tiny gray cone hat. And he had square wing vaguely insectoid wings.

Trixie backed away from him until she hit the wall, "Ohmigod, what the hell?"

"I'll take it that means you were completely unaware of magic," His mouth twitched up into a smile, but then his face goes stoic again, "That does raise the question of just how you became completely saturated with it."

Trixie wasn't really paying attention because, oh my god, this guy magic, oh my god! Magic was real! Her creepy teacher from the fourth grade was right! And apparently she was, like, apparently coated in magic? For some reason? How could that have happened?

The guy who she banged at Chips party who was obsessed with wishes, "Norm."

"Well that does make sense. He is the only active genie on the west coast." This statement seemed to explain quite a few things to Sanderson, "However, we have no reality altering wishes recorded for the past few weeks so that does raise the question of why you have so much of his magic on you."

"Ohmigod, I boned a genie." Her voiced cracked and she pressed a hand against her forehead.

The look that Sanderson gave her was nothing short of genuine surprise, "You had sex with him."

"Well, yeah," Trixie shrugged in a 'what can you do' gesture, "He was really hot."

"That's," He made a face, "Not very professional of him. Well at least I can tell H.P. he's not doing something that will get in the way of Pixie Inc.'s bottom line."

"Professional?" She almost snorted, he was thinking about professionalism when she had apparently banged a genie. Trixie looked up at him and had an idea, she lunged forward and grabbed his face.

He jerked backwards, horrified, "What are you doing?"

Bright sparks of energy shot through both her hands, "Oh. My. God!"

His hands encircled her wrists and he pulled them off of him, "This definitely is your first experience with magic." Once her hands were off of him he was back to a perfect monotone.

She looked at her hands and could still feel a dull buzz where he was touching her.

Sanderson released her wrists and stepped away from her. He appeared to have gotten everything he needed from the conversation and was ready to leave.

Trixie, however, wasn't ready for this conversation to end. She needed an explanation and in her experience there was one way to get one. She leaned forward and kissed him.

The reaction was immediate. "That was inappropriate." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. His voice was stoic, but his face was blushing hot.

"Yeah, well so was walking away in the middle of a conversation." She felt tinglingly energized all over, like she had just drank a cup full of black coffee.

He tasted different than Norm. The electrical bright feeling she got when she kissed Norm left her almost drunk on it, lights going off behind her eyes. Kissing Sanderson made her head feel clear, all focused and burning and sharp. It was a bit like taking adderall, all her nerves and mind on fire and working better than they ever had before. She felt like she could learn calculus and solve world hunger at the same time, everything fit precisely in place. It was this clarity that made her resolved to get some answers.

He stared at her calculatingly, then acted. Hands held her shoulders firmly and pulled her to his chest, his mouth against hers. He kissed her methodically, tongue breaching her mouth and tangling with her's in a way that was clearly deliberate. Every movement precise, like he was reading it from a manual.

It was clearly a very well written manual, but Trixie didn't like that by the book approach that much.

Trixie pushed back, fingers mussing through neatly styled black hair. She pressed a leg between his and could feel the bulge in the front of his pants.

"That's not," Fingers clenched on her shoulders so hard it actually hurt a little. He pulled away and looked sort of offended, "How pixies do things."

"So you're a pixie?" That was important knowledge to have, Trixie supposed, "Well, how do you guys do things then?"

He smirked with pride and straightened up, "I'm the vice president of Pixie Incorporated. We are the largest monetary power in the magical world and we didn't get that way by acting spontaneously."

To prove his point, careful hands slipped under Trixie's skirt, fingers finding their way into her panties. He ground them against her precisely, rubbing firm little circles against her clit. She moaned breathily and and her knees nearly gave out. Every nerve in her body was lit up with awareness.

"Oh god," Her eyelids fluttered and when he slipped two fingers into her her legs did give out and she fell against his chest..

Smug amusement was rolling off Sanderson in waves as he drank in the little whimpers Trixie made. It was practically embarrassing on her part.

Face nuzzled against him Trixie refused to be completely outdone. She began to press wet kisses to his neck, sucking light as she pulled back.

The groan he let out seemed to be just as much of a shock to him as the kisses had been. His fingers stilled and he looked down at her with an almost predatory look in his eyes. He rolled the pads of two fingers against the peak of her and the burst of magic was palatable in the air.

The orgasm was like a burst of enlightenment, and for a brief moment she could understand everything. She saw herself, skirt pushed up around her hips, choking on her own pleasure as the still immaculately dressed pixie glowed with a bright, artificial light. She could see the floor plan of her house and knew exactly where everyone was. The deals that people had been making during dinner were all clear to her, like they were her own. Even further she could see all of Dimmsdale, every single person from Veronica to Chip to that Sanjay kid from her math class. The entire world was lit up and clear and then it went away.

She collapsed and Sanderson caught her with the hand that hadn't just been inside her.

"I think the point has been made." He stood still and smirking down at her, but she could feel his erection against her stomach.

It was hard to articulate through the post orgasm haze, but she nodded, looking up at him with a kind of awe that few ever see on the face of Trixie Tang, "Yeah, totally."

"Would you like me to do it again?" It didn't really have the inflection of a question, he knew she would say question was strictly a formality.

"Ohmigod, yes you should." The emptiness between her legs was going to swallow her up if he didn't get inside her right now.

"If you insist, Ms. Tang." He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants without even having to look. When his boxers came down they revealed a perfectly average length erection with neatly trimmed pubic hair.

He leaned her back against the wall and lifted her by her hips, then sunk his cock into the heat between her thighs. He began to thrust, sliding easily in the slick wetness caused by his previous actions. A hand found its way between her legs and the thumb pressed against the nub of flesh at the front of her.

Trixie was oversensitive and over aware of everything going on around her. The man above her was breathing heavily but surprisingly silent otherwise, biting his lower lip to stay quiet. She was doing no such thing, head thrown back as she gasped and moaned obscenely. Her legs wrapped around his waist and tightened each time he rocked into her.

His pace was almost mechanical, someone could keep time with the perfect tempo of Sanderson's hips. His thumb moved in time with the rocking of his hips and it was a miracle the friction didn't start a fire.

It was rather unfair that he was doing all the work and she was just standing there being fucked into the wall, even if he apparently prefered to be in control. Trixie slung her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself up, kissing him messily. She rocked her hips against his and she felt the exact moment they changed to double time, the pistoning of his hips. Him groaning low into her mouth.

His composure was slipping fast and he plunged into her, formerly neat hair a mess and tie loose. The noises he made weren't even close to loud but they loud enough in her ears. His was glowing in a fluorescent light kind of way, magic pulsing off of him at each beat of his hips.

Oversensitivity from her previous orgasm made Trixie fall over the metaphorical edge quickly. She clenched around around the organ inside of her and cried out, a sharp, "Oh!" then went loose limbed and limp.

He followed quickly after with a hissing breath and pulled out, sticky white cum splattering against Trixie's inner thighs.

As he leaned over her panting, Trixie took the opportunity to stand up. Her legs were shaky and now that she was coming down from her orgasmic high she really wanted to go wash off her thighs. If she pulled her skirt back down would she get jizz on it, because she wasn't sure if the drycleaners could fix it.

Sanderson stood up and pulled up his pants, buckling them back. He managed to straighten his tie, but his hair was a unsalvageable mess, stuck with sweat to his forehead. He was panting like he had just run a marathon and his face was flushed, but his poker face was back in place like they hadn't just fucked, "Ms. Tang."

"Sanderson," She pulled her dress back into place and hoped for the best.

He checked his giant ugly flip-phone again, "It appears I am missing a meeting."

"So what?" She raised an eyebrow and tried to fall back on the disinterested popular girl persona she wore so well.

"So I need to go," Sanderson shrugged apologetically, then pulled a business card from his pocket and held it out to her, "If you're ever in Pixie World, feel free to stop by."

It took a moment for his statement to register, "Wait, what?"

By the time the words were out of her mouth he had shoved the card into her hand and disappeared in another puff of odd pixelated smoke.

"Damn it!" Trixie coughed and shook her head, waving her hand in front of her face in a halfhearted attempt to clear the air. She hadn't gotten any decent answers from him, all she had to show for herself was a business card and an admittedly great orgasm.

Taking a shower and considering things made Trixie Tang feel a lot better about her life.

She was lounging on her bed and sipping a herbal tea, scrolling through her facebook Newsfeed. She had her life under control.

Okay, she was still a little tingly from that weird magic shit that Sanderson had done, but she was sure that would fade like a hangover. It would be fine.

If not, she could try the number on the business card, not that she wanted to. The number looked fake, full of the weird star icon instead of numbers. Frankly, she didn't feel like dealing with some freaky magical dude who was cryptic and working for her dad's company. Stretching, she looked at the ceiling.

Magic.

Trixie wasn't an idiot, she had known for years magic wasn't real. There was no Tooth Fairy, no Santa Claus, no Easter Bunny. That was made up little kid stuff she hadn't believed in since elementary school.

Except now some weirdo glittery bureaucrat came to her and told her she had hooked up with a Genie and that he was a pixie. That sounded like the plot of some cheap Twilight knock-off.

She sighed. It would be okay, she could deal with it. She would go to Chip's next party even if she had to fight her way in and get some answers from Norm. Then she would figure out what to do from there.

Until that happened, however, she would keep doing her thing. Shopping, hanging out, normal stuff. She had heard that Remy Buxaplenty was having a party next weekend because his parents were out of town. Maybe she would go to that.

She sipped her tea and smiled. Yeah, everything was going to be totally fine.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Guest: Thank you, that is honestly what this entire fanfiction's going to be about.

unknown20troper: Thanks, I try. I'm going to be honest right now and say this story's more about Trixie than Norm, but he's still the other protagonist. All your questions and more will be answered.

This fanfiction is basically going to be me making headcanons for the sex life of the entire magical world via Trixies interactions with it. Please read and review to tell me what you think and what else you'd like to see.


	3. Be Like The Cool Kids

Disclaimer: I still claim no ownership over the Fairly OddParents.

**Trigger Warning: Sexual content, Foul language, Mildly abusive but still consensual sex.**

Last time: Trixie is introduced to a world of magical wonder and also magical bureaucracy.

* * *

><p>Be Like The Cool Kids<p>

A proper high school party required three things to be a success.

The first and most obvious was a house without parents, authority figures like that tended to keep the real fun from staring.

The second was a two in one deal, alcohol and music. You couldn't have one without the other, it wasn't a party that way. If you just had music you might as well be at a concert. If you just have booze it was just acting like the stoner who your parents told you not to hang out with. It was the combination of drinks and songs that made it both fun and socially acceptable.

Finally you had to have the people who would be attending. People brought anything else you needed, from drugs to dates. The people who attended were what changed your party from some mathlete convention to what the whole school would be talking about on Monday morning. Without the people you were just some loser sitting alone in your room.

Remy Buxaplenty followed these rules to the letter and that was why he threw the best parties in all of Dimmsdale. Sure, part of the package meant spending time with Remy and his huge ego, but it was well worth it to experience the kind of parties that would put spring break in Miami to shame.

His parties were open to anyone who wanted to attend, but Trixie always got a personal text of invitation. While they weren't friends by any real stretch of the imagination, they both knew the importance of having the right people backing them, so the lavender girl was always a guest at the blonde boy's parties.

Tonight was no exception, Trixie and her friends showed up fashionable late to the party at 9 pm, the party having started at 8. The cast iron gate was already open and waiting when the rolled into the circular drive of the several story house. They parked on the front lawn, already crowded with cars.

When the stepped out of the car they only had to follow the flow of people up to the front door, flanked with high columns, and into the lavish mansion.

The decor was the kind of rich that was all about showing off. The wide entryway had an enormous crystal chandelier that absolutely none of the teenagers in attendance could appreciate. High school students filled the room, drinking and talking over the ridiculously loud pop music.

They fit in perfectly. Trixie wore short white shorts and a gauzy lavender crop top, hair pulled back with her traditional headband. Veronica had a pink miniskirt that showed of miles of tan legs and white v-neck t-shirt. Tad and Chad both had matching purple shirts and white pants, still wearing sunglasses indoors. The entire party was casual and so were they.

"Trixie, Veronica!" Tad had to shout to be heard over the music, "Me and Chad are going to get drinks, text to meet up?"

Trixie nodded and he left, heading off to the kitchen with Chad.

Trixie regarded Veronica, "Let's dance."

The pink clad girl agreed and they made their way into the living room, a large open room that had a sound system set up in it absolutely blaring Player by Britney Britney. They slipped into the crowd of grinding bodies. It was easy for the two of them to stick together, their popularity provided them a kind of respect at this party. People danced with them, yes, but they didn't dance on them. No body parts were groped unnessesarily and they weren't shoved around. This was their domain.

Trixie and Veronica had been the queens of the Dimmsdale public educational system for going on eleven years now and these were their subjects. People looked upon them and made sure to show respect. When Veronica grabbed a boy to dance with it didn't matter if he had a girlfriend. When Trixie winked whole sections of the dance floor swooned.

"Look, it's Remy! Hey!" Veronica waved enthusiastically to the blonde boy, who seems hesitant to remove himself from the arms of a buff latino man. He ended up just dragging the man with him.

"Veronica, Trixie." He was clinging to a extremely handsome twenty-something, "So glad you could make it."

It was understandable that he couldn't take his hands off of the older man, he was impossibly hot. He was tall and completely ripped, muscular to the degree of mild body builder. His shiny black hair was slicked back in a ponytail and his goatee was neatly trimmed. His abs were clearly defined through his white shirt and judging by his tight black pants he certainly wasn't skipping leg day at the gym. His face was exceedingly friendly with a large bright smile and positively striking blue eyes.

The glorious looking man had an arm around Remy. The blonde boy had an arm around his waist and was giving both Trixie and Veronica a territorial look.

Remy wasn't unattractive, with his pale blonde hair and ski-slope nose he was cute in a sort of girly way. He wasn't nearly as godly looking as his apparent boyfriend, but the only other person at the party anywhere near that level was probably Trixie.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," Trixie gave him a flirty, teasing smile, "And whose your friend?"

Before Remy could introduce him the man spoke, "I am Juandissimo Magnifico," His his voice was deep and his accent was so thick you could cut it with a saw. The tone in which he introduced himself seemed to imply he was the best thing before, after, and including sliced bread, "And you must be the beautiful Trixie Tang."

"I am, it's nice to meet you, Juandissimo," She giggled slightly and looked at him through low, flirtatious eyelids. Sure, he was pompous, but looking the way he did it was understandable. There was something weird about him, though.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a lovely lady such as yourself, Trixie," The smile he gave her was roguish, then he grabbed her and and kissed it.

The blot of electricity that shot up her arm when his lips touched her hand almost knocked her flat. It wasn't that it was particularly powerful, just that she'd spent the last two week having the same sensation fucked into her. She recognized it was magic. The feeling was too brief to be properly categorized, but it was clearly the same bright magical energy that she had felt from both Norm and Sanderson. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and when he released her hand it was all she could do not to gape.

Trixie couldn't even speak as he introduced himself to Veronica and Remy gave them both murderous looks. She excused herself by claiming she needed to go find where the boys had run off too, but in reality she just dearly needed a drink.

The fact that Remy Buxaplenty was apparently dating some magic casanova was confusing and frankly Trixie wanted no part in it. She wanted tonight to be nice and normal, a good time before she went to Chips party and forced some information out of Norm about just what was going on. Any flirting with Mr. Magic Adonis would only complicate things more.

For a moment Trixie wondered if Veronica would try and make a move on the sexy magician, but shook her head. Remy had been all over him and would probably be willing to fight Veronica over him.

Right now all Trixie needed to be concerned about was getting a drink.

The kitchen was not overly crowded, but the line for the keg was longer than Trixie was willing to wait to deaden her nerves. She leaned against the countertop and sighed, flipping her hair. Those were the metaphorical magic words.

"Trixie!"

"Here, have my drink."

"No, have mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Have my babies!"

"Have my girlfriend's drink!"

Boys converged on her, holding out red plastic cups full of beer in offering. They all had that desperate, eager to please smile of teenage boys who had no clue how to actually flirt. They just knew that Trixie Tang was beautiful and they would kill for a second of her attention.

She smiled, pleased and kittenish, and took the glass closest to her from the boy closest to her. Sipping it, she found the beer good enough to notice him, "Thanks, Timmy."

"It's Timmy," His correction was automatic, but then he gaped in shock, "You got my name right!"

"We have been going to school together since, like, kindergarten." Sure, she hadn't bothered to learn his name for most of that time, but if he was going to be unappreciative of her generous acknowledgement of his existence, she could certainly find someone who would be.

"I know, it's just you never get my name right!" He looked so genuinely flabbergasted, "You know my name! Wow!"

She would have been more offended if he didn't look positively starstruck at the idea that she would deign to recognize a lesser mortal like him. He was actually kind of cute, in a wide eyed youth kind of way.

Timmy Turner was blushing the same color as his stupid pink hat. He was tall and lanky and much older now, but it was plain as the buck teeth on his face that he was still nursing the same burning crush on her that he had in the fourth grade. He brushed his shaggy brown hair from his face and grinned, "Wow."

"Wow." She replied airily.

He seemed to realize he had been talking to himself for awhile now, "So, um, how are you liking the party?"

"Oh, it's fantastic," No need to bad talk Remy's party, even if he invited a magical flirt, "Especially now that I have a drink."

"Glad I could help," Timmy sipped his own drink and grinned. He looked so pleased with himself, it was sort of cute.

Trixie had to resist the desire to grimace at the taste of her drink. It was the same cheap stuff that was always at high school parties. It tasted like pee, but booze was booze.

"Timmy?" A high, slightly nasally voice called out.

Tootie stood in the doorway, escorted by a boy who could have been Timmy's cooler double, frowning at them. She marched over to Timmy and clearly knew her boyfriend had been trying to flirt with Trixie, "I thought you were getting us drinks?"

"I was!" He was scrambling for an explanation, "I just, um, I mean."

The ponytailed girl had every right to be upset with him. She may have aged well, switching to a single ponytail over the childish two and getting her braces removed, but that couldn't change the facts of life. If she and Trixie were competing for the same boy, high school rules meant Trixie would win. It wasn't fair, but it was the way things were.

"Aw, Tim-tam here was just trying to help a lady in need to a drink." The cool kid grinned at Tootie and she faltered.

The boy had almost the exact same face as Timmy, except for the fact that he looked far more amused with the situation than Timmy did. His hair was black and styled back in a mimicry of Fonzie's. With skinny jeans and a red leather jacket he looked like a greaser time traveled to the 2000's. Sunglasses indoors completed the look and he was looking over them at the gathering of teens.

Tootie turned to face him, "You're the one who said he was in here flirting with some girl."

"And now I realize I was wrong." He shrugged in a 'what can you do?' gesture.

Timmy shot the boy a look and nodded, "Yeah, I was just trying to help."

The silence as she looked at Timmy then and Trixie, who had been watching the argument with soap opera interest, was deafening. Finally she sighed, then smiled, "Okay, that is pretty nice of you, but you said you'd dance with me."

"And I will," His voice was hurried, but he was glaring at the cool boy.

"Well, you kids have fun," The greaser grinned in a mean sort of way, "I'll take care of things here."

With that, Tootie dragged Timmy off by the arm. The cool kid slid up next to Trixie as they left. Trixie simply stood there and enjoyed her drink, being a point of contention in other people's relationships wasn't anything new.

"Soooo." She dragged out the word, eyeing the black haired boy.

"Soooo." He mimicked her teasingly.

Trixie set down her now empty cup, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"The name's Gary." His smile was rogish and the eyes looking over his sunglasses were a very pretty shade of blue, "And you?"

Normally she would have been a little annoyed that he didn't know her name, but he was cool. Cool in both the literal cold sense emotionally and cool popularity wise. He looked like he could be fun for the night, "I'm Trixie Tang."

"So, Tang," Gary pronounced her name like it tasted, dare she say it, tangy, "Do you usually spend your nights breaking up couples?"

"Only the fun ones," Her voice light and airy, "Do you usually spend your's causing break ups?"

He laughed and shrugged, "Only when it's easy."

"Oh, what, you think they're, like, totally doomed?" She raised an eyebrow, giggling.

"Completely," He agreed, leaning against the wall next to her, "Turner couldn't keep a girl happy if his life depended on it."

"And you're saying you could," She bet he could, the cold asshole approach did work on a lot of people.

He seemed to take offense to that and for a split second, she apparently hit a nerve l. It didn't last and almost immediately Gary's face went calm, "Trust me, babe, I'm basically the best."

She stared at him for a moment, "Well if you're sure about that."

"I am," He was back to being charmingly cool, "But I gotta go, I'll see you later, Tang." He winked, then walked off and Trixie found herself attracted to him.

Appropriately intoxicated and with no one to entertain her any longer she left the kitchen.

It was easy to get lost in a mansion. Trixie used to get lost in her own when she was little, getting stranded in a guest room and having to call her father's cellphone on the home line for him to come find her. The Buxaplenty mansion was roughly the same size as her own and in her attempt to find something more interesting than teenage hormones she found herself in a hallway she'd never seen before.

She was about to give up and try and call a search party when she quite literally stumbled across someone.

"Shit!" Trixie squeaked loudly as she face planted directly into the floor.

"Shhh!" Ivette Ubetcha was kneeling on the ground, ear pressed against a door. She glared at Trixie, finger pressed to her lips in a shushing motion.

Trixie grimaced, but obeyed. Without actually saying anything she mouthed, "What are you doing?"

Ivette motioned for Trixie to join her in listening to the door.

On her hands and knees Trixie crawled to sit next to the school gossip. Normally she would just wait for whatever she was listening to to work its way through the grapevine, with Ivette that wouldn't take long, but the temptation was too strong to ignore. Leaning her head against the door, Trixie listened.

"But why? I thought you loved me!" That was Remy and from the sound of it he was near tears.

Trixie and Ivette exchanged the look of 'drama' that only teenage girls could.

"Remy, please, it is not that I do not love you! You are my godchild!" It was the incredibly handsome guy, Juandissimo!

"It's just that you love him more than me!" Remy sounded unbelievably hurt, to the point of melodrama.

"No, no, it is a different kind of love!" The man was clearly trying to explain to Remy, but Remy wasn't having it.

"No it isn't!" His voice was high and upset.

Juandissimo huffed, "Yes it is! I love you as my godchild, I am

with Cupid!"

"You promised you would always love me and now you're leaving me for someone else!" And the tears had clearly started again

"What you are asking, it is not how things are done, it is against the rules, Remy!" Juandissimo actually sounded a little upset now, trying to make Remy see reason.

Then there were no words, just muffled noises. Ivette was staring at the door as if trying to turn it transparent by will alone and Trixie had stopped breathing in an effort to hear better.

There was the wet smacking noise of a kiss breaking and Remy yelling.

"We could be in love, too, Juandissimo!"

"No we cannot, it is wrong and forbidden." The older man said it with finality.

"I wish it wasn't!" Remy voice cracked.

"That is a wish I cannot grant."

When the door swung open it mercifully pushed both Trixie and Ivette to the same side behind it, hiding them from view. Not that it mattered much, when Remy stormed out of the room he wasn't looking for eavesdroppers. He ran down the hallway in the opposite direction from where Trixie had come from, leaving Juandissimo calling out behind him.

Trixie and Ivette took off down the way Trixie had come, eventually managing to make their way back to the semi crowded from entry.

Ivette grabbed Trixie's shoulders and yanked her to face her, "Did you hear that?!"

Trixie nodded, eyes wide, "Ohmigod, yes!"

Forbidden, unrequited love! How tragic, it was just like one of Trixie's soap operas! Poor Remy, his true love was a weird magic lothario! It was all very dramatic.

Ivette was grinning like a mad woman. The daughter of a T.V. anchorman, she fed on gossip. What gossip was better than the rich Remy Buxaplenty having a scandalous affair with his godfather? The answer was nothing.

"Trixie, I got to go find out if anyone knows anything else about this." The curly haired girl was in her element, "I'll totally text you about it later!"

Trixie knew that Ivette would probably be texting everyone on her contact list about it, but she said nothing but goodbye as the girl ran away into the crowd.

When she slipped back into the living room and onto the dance floor it was packed. She couldn't see Veronica and the people only parted enough to give her the ability to dance. She twirled and shook her way through two songs before a boy actually worked up the courage to dance with her.

It was Gary.

They danced close, pressed together by the thrumming mass of bodies that was the dance floor. Hips ground against hers, hands at her waist, he was good at moving to the beat of the music. There wasn't enough room for any real dance moves, honestly it was just simulated sex on the dance floor. It came to no real surprise on either of their parts when he kissed her, leaning down and holding the back of her head. They were hardly the only couple to be blatantly making out in front of everyone.

The public frenching continued, tongues twisting and hands groping until Gary attempted to slip a hand up Trixie's shirt.

Trixie grabbed his wrist and shook her head, "Not in public."

He gave her a lascivious look and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Then lets get out of here."

So they do, still wrapped in each other they manage to fight their way out of the crowd and into a deserted hallway, then finally into an unused bedroom.

He had her pinned on the bed before she can even blink, tangling fingers in her long hair. The other hand moves under her shirt, groping her breasts.

He tasted like cheap beer, sour in a way that was only a little unpleasant. The act of kissing itself was fantastic, he was a good kisser. Their tongues met they twisted it wasn't too hard or too soft, the perfect frenching of someone who knew what they were doing. His lips molded to hers, fitting together like puzzle pieces. When he caught her lower lip in his teeth it was a little too rough for her taste, but still undeniably sexy. His hand went under her shirt and then her bra quickly, palming her breasts. He was so warm over top of her, fingers burning hot on hard nipples.

Best of all when the touched Trixie didn't feel those lightning bright bursts of energy that identified magic. He was just some cool kid who wanted to have a proper party hook-up.

Speaking of hook up, he leans off of her, pulling her into sitting position and smirking down at her, "What, Tang, you going to make me do all the work?"

"Maybe." She teases, then kisses him, tasting her own lipgloss on him. One hand held the back of his neck and the other moves to to squeeze him through his pants.

Gary groans into her mouth, then begins to push her head down.

She pulls back for a moment and blinks at him. That was possibly the least subtle way a guy had ever asked for a blowjob without just coming out and asking for one. The staring contest between them lasted all of ten seconds before she rolled her eyes. She just couldn't back from a cool guy's challenge, "Hope you have a condom."

"Yeah, yeah," He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the wrapped condom.

Trixie slid off the bed and got on her knees in front of him. At least the carpet was soft, no need to get achy knees from this. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down and he opened the wrapper. It's not like she minded giving head, she mused as she pulled his briefs down and his erection positively sprung out. It's just that guys almost never paid her back for it.

He was bigger than average, though not by much, and his cocky attitude was explained by his endowment. Trixie fumbled with the condom for a moment before getting it on him, it was usually guys who did that part. She was more well acquainted with the actual act of giving head and got to work by dragging her tongue in a long stripe up him. He let out a pleased noise and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Warm hands pumped him as she took him into her mouth slowly, no need to rush these things. The last thing Trixie wanted to do was gag.

Gary moaned as she began to bob up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip every time she met it. She began to pick up speed and it was actually pretty fun, if only for the way his cool facade broke when he looked down at her. Gary's hips twitched towards her mouth and it didn't matter much that her jaw got sore rather fast. Even though it was dark in the room Trixie could see his cheeks were positively pink.

She worked like that, head bobbing in his lap as she sucked and he groaned, gripping the bedspread. His breath was fast as he watched her, blue eyes meet blue eyes. The latex taste of the condom was off putting, but the way hips bucked into her mouth was desperate and wonderful. Even if it did hurt her throat a little.

It was a shock to her when the bedroom door opened.

Trixie jerked back, coughing and turning to see Timmy Turner staring at her in disbelief.

"Oh my god!" His voice was high and shocked.

Before she could cut in to say something along the lines of 'get the fuck out' Gary laughed, "What, Turner, can't you see we're a little busy in here." The way he pronounced busy was overtly sexual and made the whole thing even worse.

Timmy was equal parts blushing and angry, "Get your hands off of her!"

The black haired boy grinned, "Not really using my hands here."

"That's," Timmy looked like the part of his mind that pedestalized Trixie and the part that hated Gary were at war, "You're evil and taking advantage of her or something!"

"What's the problem, Tim-Tam," Gary looked mean, eyes dark and tone mocking, "Upset that your precious Trixie's willing to get on her knees and suck the dick of someone who's cool, unlike you?"

Trixie was sitting there just about dying from embarrassment, but that was simply too much. They were talking about her like she wasn't even there or something. She sunk her manicured fingernails into his thigh.

"Ow, fuck!" He yelled and jumped up, away from her. When she pulled her hand back her nails had blood on them.

She stood up on wobbly legs, slightly sore from maintaining her position for so long, "No, fuck you! You should feel lucky I was willing to do that, you asshole!"

She turned on her heel, flipped him off and marched out of the room, head held high.

Immediately once she was out of sight, she took off. She could just about die from embarrassment. It wasn't the first time someone had ever walked in on her like that, but those reactions were bizarre. The way he was talking it was like Gary was getting off more on the thought of Timmy's envy then the thought of Trixie.

She slowed down and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, it tasted like spermicidal jelly and rubber from the condom. Everything was gross and tonight was awful.

Trixie walked slowly now, through long hallways and into the front entry. It was late by this point and she passed some people simply passed out on the floor or on couches. She decided, tired, that she would go to the car and text everyone that it was time to go home, this party was winding down, when she found Remy sitting on the front steps to the mansion.

The blonde looked rough. His white jacket had been lost sometime during the night and his shirt was untucked. Normally coiffed blonde hair was messy and his green eyes were downcast and red rimmed. He'd clearly been crying.

At least someone had had a worse night than her.

For a moment she was moved by pity and, unsure what to do, she sat down beside him, "Boy trouble?" It was a stupid way to break the ice, but she didn't feel very witty at the moment.

He glared at her, straightening up with all the self righteous superiority he could muster, then deflated, "No."

"You sure?" She didn't look at him, she just stared at the light polluted sky.

"I told the person I loved that I loved him and he told me his thinks of me as his kid," He glared at the night and she did chance to look at him. He wasn't crying right then, so that was good.

"That totally sucks," Because it did.

"It does! He's been my g-" He caught himself halfway through a word, "My friend for six year and he's told me he loves me practically every day of them and now he's dating some narcissistic asshole and never even comes to see me anymore."

"What a douchebag."

"He is," Remy nodded, "And worst of all he won't even give me a chance. Apparently its against the rules." He says the rules like they personally wronged him.

"The jailbait problem," She knew it well.

"No it's," He looked at her like he just realized who he was confessing this to, "God, you wouldn't understand. Go away."

His words were sharp and Trixie could tell she needed to heed them. With a sigh she got up and walked away, off to the cars.

Trixie suspected Remy's weird rule had something to do with the fact that his crush was a magical weirdo. However, she didn't really care. Trixie had her own magical problem. She straightened her back and lifted her chin. Even if Remy was going to cope with his problems by sulking, she wouldn't. She was going to handle this.

With that, she was resolved. Trixie was going to go to Chip's house, screw waiting for his next party, find Norm, and get answers. Her life was officially on hold until then, clearly her nerves were keeping her from making good decisions about boys. Because fuck Gary, but not literally.

Yes, Trixie was totally going to handle things, even if no one else would.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Guest: A lot of guys are going to dominate Trixie, it is simply that kind of fic. Thank you!

unknown20troper: The pixies were so hard to write so I'm glad you liked them! Thanks, once magic enters the bedroom it's pretty safe to say things are going to get weird. Sorry for another Norm-free chapter, but if it helps the next one will be absolutely full of him. There will be character development and also the mechanics of sex with someone who is literally made of smoke below the waist will be explored!

Stay tuned for more weird magic sex! Please read and review to tell me what you think and what else you'd like to see!


	4. Friend Like Me

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the Fairly OddParents franchise.

**Trigger Warning: Sexual Content, foul language, underage relationships**

Last time: Bad choices happened at a wild teen party.

* * *

><p>A Friend Like Me<p>

It felt weird to show up to a party alone.

Other people did it, sure, but Trixie Tang could not remember ever attending a party without at least one other person with her. From group dates with all her friends to girl's nights with Veronica to dates with whoever she was dating at the moment she had always had some sort of co-partier. Someone who she could dance with and drink with and know they'd back her up is things got uncomfortable. If nothing else they would give her an easy out, if she wanted to escape a conversation all she had to do was claim she needed to go find them.

She knew it was going to be a weird party even before she decided to go alone. Most parties didn't involve attempting to interrogate someone who apparently had magical powers. That plan was actually why she intended to go alone. Trixie didn't want to drag she friends into the mess she was in. That would be totally embarrassing.

During the drive over she already felt on edge. With no one to talk to she alternated between checking up on her makeup in the mirror, ensuring the neat wings of her eyeliner didn't smear, and keeping the fluffy skirt of her red dress from wrinkling as she fidgeted nervously. She didn't even really like red, but it was a power color and she needed all the help she could get.

When she arrived at the Skylark Penthouse the party was already in full swing. People were dancing and drinking and it was a wonder anything could be heard over the blaring music of the DJ. A tabloid reporter would have a field day with the partying stars. Halves of various power couples were making out with people who weren't their other half. Chet Ubetcha was snorting cocaine off of a mirror in the middle of the room. Half the girls in the room looked younger than even Trixie and like they were paid to be there. The entire party reeked of Hollywood scandal waiting to happen.

It was almost a relief that no one came over to greet her. Her stomach still twisted at the sting of being ignored, but it was better that she didn't do something stupid and ruin her chance of doing what she came here for.

Trixie circled the room casually, exchanging greetings with the few celebrities that actually knew her name. Through the floor to ceiling windows she could see Chip making out with Britney Britney on the balcony. Even if she hated them, Trixie could concede they made a cute couple.

Unable to spot Norm on the first walk through, she approached the bar.

"Can I get you anything, sweetie?" The woman behind the bar was wearing a vest without a shirt under it and was extremely friendly.

"Can I have a lemon drop?" At least some lemony vodka was sooth Trixie's nerves.

It was served to her in a martini glass with a wink from the bartender.

Sipping her sugary drink, Trixie scanned the room for any sign on Norm. If the night was a bust not only would she have to go home without answers, but she was also pretty sure she would never be able to watch a Sylvester Calzone movie without thinking about him fondling a hooker.

Just when she was about to order another drink, however, an arm slipped around her waist, "Look who we have here."

"Norm!"

"You guessed it." There stood Norm, leaning on the bar next to her and grinning at her cheerfully. This time his suit jacket was the same red as her dress. The arm around her was giving her the same sparkling feeling as it did last time, possibly even more so. Pretty purple eyes gazed into hers over his sunglasses and her head went swimmy, "Trixie."

Pulling away from the contact, Trixie stared up at him, "I need to talk to you."

"Well, here we are." He motioned between them, "Talking."

"No," She shook her head, long black hair swishing, "Like, somewhere private."

"Oooh," The look Norm gave her was lecherous, if for no other reason than he was tall enough to see down the front of her dress, "Let's go talk, then."

He used the arm still around Trixie waist to guide her out of the room and into the hallway. As they once again entered Chip's bedroom Trixie tried to figure out how to casually accuse someone of being magic.

The door was only just closed when Norm spun her around and pressed her to it. It was dark but his eyes were glowing, it was impossible to look away. Norm's hot breath blew against the shell of her ear when he spoke, "So, you wanted to talk."

Being in such close proximity to the man was thigh clenchingly distracting, but it was now or never,

"LasttimewedidityousaidyougrantedmywishandthenIhookedupwithaguynamedSandersonwhosaidIwascoveredinmagicandsaiditwasyourfaultsowhatareyou?" She said it in one breath that left her gasping.

For a moment he just looked at her through his glasses and she was terrified she was wrong and now he would tell everyone she was crazy. Then he just sighed, "When you said you wanted to talk I thought you meant talk as, you know, a euphemism."

"Like, maybe later?" Trixie leaned against the door, trying to get away from the intoxicating magic, "The whole accidental magical deal thing is, like, a little more important."

"This isn't really the place to talk about that." They could hear the party through the wall.

She rolled her eyes, "You're magic, can't you just, like, teleport us somewhere that is?"

"Fine, if you insist."

Norm wrapped an arm around Trixie and pulled her to his chest. With his free hand he snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Teleporting was a lot like falling. It felt like that moment when you're half asleep in bed at night and feel like you're falling, jolting awake. Trixie would have screamed if she was able to breathe through the cloud of teal smoke.

Norm let go of her and moved back, gesturing around them, "Welcome to my humble abode."

The best description of the room they were in was "jazz lounge from the seventies". The entire room was cast in a purple glow, creating long shadows. Dominating side corner was a bar that displayed all the liquor a girl could dream of. In the other a half circle couch sat on a raised platform covered in lavender shag carpet. The walls were clear glass with glowing purple shapes inside that swirled slowly.

"So, what do you think?"

"Ohmigod," Trixie's jaw dropped and she pointed at Norm, "Your legs are, like, gone."

Norm, like their surroundings, had changed drastically. Most notably that he had no legs. Everything from the waist down had been replaced by a waving tail of smoke that curled up at the end. Along with the most notable change, his suit jacket had been replaced by a red vest. He wore gold bracelets up both arms and a gold fez, "Really, I never noticed."

Trixie simply couldn't stop staring. Sure she saw Sanderson do that weird transformation, something that caused a crisis in her understanding of reality, but even if Sanderson gained wings he still made sense as far as bodies went. Norm was no longer in possession of a lower body.

Norm watched the stunned girl watch him for a moment, then rolled his eyes. Realizing she was not going to be able to function at the rate things were going, he whipped out his tail and caught her around the ankle. With a quick tug he tripped her backwards onto the couch.

Trixie squeaked loudly when she landed on the couch, "Ohmigod!"

"Now, you've said that a couple of times," Norm sat down next to her and propped his tail up on a footstool he poofed into existence, "But I'm pretty sure that's not what you meant when you said talking."

"You literally don't have legs," She made a face and held her palms up in a 'what the hell' gesture, "How does that even work?"

"I'm one hundred percent magic, sweetie," He laughed and shrugged, looking over his shades, "That's just the, ahem, most obvious pa-!"

His sentence was cut off by a choking noise as Trixie pressed a perfectly manicured hand right into his tail directly where his crotch would be.

Her hand sunk in a bit, the smoky tail was odd, neither solid nor gas. It felt thick and dense, the way fog looks like it should. Her hand couldn't go deep before to tail was too solid, but semi translucent fog floated up through her fingers. It was like playing with a smoke machine.

Norm's teal tail was apparently comprised entirely of magic, to the point that Trixie's hand immediately felt like it was on fire. The sensation traveled up her arm and spread to her through entire body.

The magic was as bright and all consuming as the pixie magic had been; once more Trixie could sense the entire world. Every cell in her body was aware of every atom in the universe, except this time she couldn't understand what they all meant. Confusing flashes of life shot through her mind. Veronica, dressed like Trixie and screaming at a computer. Chip, holding a lava lamp and staring in wonder. Other people she didn't recognize, a girl with hair covering one eye running from snakes. Worlds she couldn't understand, strange squid creatures cowering away from pastel bunny things. It was like being consumed and Trixie could make neither heads nor tails of it.

She was brought back to reality when Norm grabbed her wrist and wretched it high above her head and away from him, "Awfully handsy aren't we?"

Trixie sank into the couch, wrist still caught in his grip. She was blushing hard and felt like her bones had turned to jello. Trixie was struck with the surety that she was so far over her head that she might drown. Her reply was stuttered, "Y-You started it."

"If you asked first I could have, I don't know, turned down the magic a little so you don't have an actual aneurysm." He released her and crossed his arms. Norm clearly hadn't intended on almost sending the girl into shock.

"Or you could have, I don't know, like, not done something totally freaky then act like it was totally normal." She curled in on herself on the couch and pouted.

They sat in silence on the couch, eyeing each other through heavy mascara and dark sunglasses. Norm had a better poker face than Trixie, all her popular high schooler boredom was nothing in the face of his fifty thousand years of life experience. She was the one who eventually broke the silence.

"What's even happening?" That was the question that had been plaguing Trixie's life for like a month, so she asked it first.

"Well," Norm motioned to the two of them, "We're sitting on a couch."

Trixie rolled her eyes, "That is totally not what I mean. What's with the whole genie thing?"

"That's my whole shtick," He spread his hands in front of himself and the words 'Norm the Genie' lit up in neon between his palms, "I'm a genie, trapped in a lamp until some idiot human rubs it, at which point I have to grant them three rule free wishes, only to get sucked back into the lamp. Trapped again until some other idiot comes and repeats the cycle." The glowing letter he held faded.

"You said you granted my wish and I didn't rub any lamps." Trixie pointed out and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, just because you didn't rub my lamp in the literal sense," He smirked and looked pointedly at her over his shades.

She blushed, but couldn't hold back a laugh. However, that raised another question, "Like, what did you even do when you granted my wish?"

Instead of answering directly Norm snapped his fingers. A flat screen TV poofed into existence in front of them and Trixie's flushed face was displayed on it. She was lying on Chip's bed, face held in Norm's hands. They were both naked.

TV Trixie opened her mouth, "_I wish I could do this kind of thing more often?_"

Norm snapped his fingers again and the screen paused, "I gave you what you asked for."

"That's the vaguest and the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Trixie squinted her eyes at him.

"I did," To make a point he played it again.

"_I wish I could do this kind of thing more often?_"

"You wanted to do that more often," He pointed at the video then gestured vaguely around them, "I gave you the opportunity for all the magical hook-ups you could ever want."

Trixie stared at him, face twisted up as if to say, 'what the fuck' without actually saying it.

"I mean," He continued without even looking at her unimpressed face, "You have to go and actually take the chance yourself, but I made it so you'll keep ending up at the right place at the right time."

"Ohmigod," Trixie pressed her hands to her face, not even careful of her makeup, "I guess totally that explains Sanderson."

"That it would," Norm watched Trixie's frustration with amusement, "Is he as much of a tightass as he acts?"

"Kind of," She answered without thinking about it, "And that Juandissimo guy from Remy's party."

"You fucked a fairy?" The way he said it seemed more surprised she had done it already than at the fact she had done it at all.

Trixie rolled her eyes, "No, I was trying not make out with anyone when I was, like, already questioning my grip of reality."

She declined to mention the fact she gave a douche bag named Gary a blow job that same night.

"And I'm the dumb one," Norm scoffed, "Who gives up the chance to get laid?"

"Someone whose last two hook ups were with total cryptic apparently magical weirdos."

Their staring contest recommenced, but Trixie was not so easy to defeat this time. She reached up and plucked his sunglasses right off his face.

Big purple eyes blinked at Trixie, surprised. Norm reached forward and snagged her wrist before she could put his glasses somewhere off to the side, "It's not our fault you're so cute when you're annoyed."

"I'm cute all the time." Because she was, obviously.

"Obviously," Norm pressed his warm lips against hers.

He crackled with energy and even though her eyes were closed Trixie felt like she could see. Where Norm's hands trailed across it burned like it should be leaving marks. Not purely because of the magic either, his hands were firm and strong against her. One cupped one of her breasts and the other slipped up her skirt to grope her ass through her panties.

Norm really was a great kisser. His lips were warm and his tongue twined with hers without being ridiculously dominating. He tasted of some rich drink that Trixie couldn't name, but sent a heady rush through her.

One question remained, however.

Trixie pulled back and stared at his smoky tail, "How would we even do it? Like, how do genies even have sex?" That was probably not the most delicate way to phrase the question, but it was a serious matter.

For a beat Norm just stared at her, opened his mouth then closed it. He shook his head, "Trixie."

"What?" She huffed, "It's, like, a serious question."

"Do you want to find out?" He laughed.

"Obviously," Rolling eyes wasn't the most seductive face she could make, but that was a stupid question.

Norm reached down and ran his fingertips over her panties; she was noticeably wet, "Obviously."

This time when the fog tails touched her it didn't burn nearly so much. She broke out in goose bump and as it wrapped around her waist, pressed up between her thighs, then twisted around her legs. It felt weird in a bondage kind of way, but mostly made her moan. Trixie couldn't be sure how much her sensitivity to touch was magic and how much was the fact that glowing and strange as he was Norm was unbelievably sexy.

This time she kissed him with lips flavored with lemon and vodka. She put up a good attempt at taking control when she tugged his vest open. He just shrugged it off and got work tugging her dress off.

"No bra again," Norm noted with a tsk, "I'm starting to notice a pattern here."

Trixie opened her mouth to make a snarky comeback but her shut her up with a French kiss. Losing no time, he cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed them, thumbing her sharp nipples. Her moans were muffled by their tongues, but even that couldn't quiet the high pitched noise she made when her panties were pulled down by Norm's tail.

Her girly squeal was apparently so surprising Norm broke the kiss, looking down at her, "You sure you can handle it? Don't want to send you into shock again?"

Rolling her eyes was becoming Trixie's only response to his ridiculousness, even if she was blushing so hard her face matched her dress. Where ever her dress had ended up. "Um, yeah, duh."

Norm smirked, "Well, if you insist."

When his tail pushed inside of her, Trixie was pretty sure she temporarily blacked. The electric hot feeling of magic coursing up through her was overwhelming and once more she was overcome by visions of people and places. Only this time it was a lot more sexual. Juandissimo fucking some pretty guy with pink hair. Timmy Turner and Tootie groping each other in the back of a car. A pink and green haired couple in wedding clothes absolutely making out.

It was the pleasure that she was feeling that brought her back down to earth. Norm's tail was doing the same twisting, flicking motion it had outside her body and wow it felt really good. Trixie threw her head back and moaned, arching her back. She didn't even realize she had dug her nails into Norm's back until his hands reached back to grab hers and pin them over her head.

"Feisty, aren't we?" His sarcastic laughter was made less cutting by the low groan that accompanied it.

The only reply Trixie could manage was a high pitched, "Yes!"

He moved in a way that a dick simply couldn't. His tail curled inside her in a way that seemed to grind against everything good in the world. Trixie had heard the g-spot was a myth, but apparently no one told her vagina that.

Norm was obviously enjoying at much as he did normal sex. His movements were full body, hips rocking as he thrusted into her, the rest of his tail still curling around and between her legs. His hair hung messy around his face, which was lit up with a smile. It was also lit up literally by his eyes, which were glowing purple.

Every nerve ending in Trixie's body was on fire and incomprehensible. She was aware of every movement and second, but couldn't quite understand it all. If she was actually able to take in everything shock of pleasure she felt she could probably explain the meaning of life. Assuming she could stop gasping "Yes!" for long enough to speak in full sentences.

The meeting of their lips was messy and passionate. Bright red lipstick was long smeared across both their mouths. Their tongues twisted as much as the glowing tail Norm was currently fucking her with.

Trixie broke the kiss to take in gasping, shuddery breaths. The sensations were too much combined with the way he ground against her clitoris. She was sure that if la petite mort could involve actually dying from pleasure that was her future.

Trixie did not actually die when she finally came, though she did throw her head back so hard it was a wonder she didn't get whiplash. It was a wailing orgasm and it was good thing they left the party.

When she clenched around him, it was enough to push Norm over the edge. He came with a low, hot swear. For a moment the obscene amount of magic in the air actually increased and if Trixie wasn't already in the throes of her own orgasm the overstimulation probably would have knocked her unconscious at the least.

It took some time for them to each come down from their respective sex highs. Norm pulled out of her, but remained tangled up with the girl. Cuddling wasn't really his deal, but it was the nice thing to do.

Trixie, too, remained curled up against him. Her face leaned against his chest and she was simply too sexed out to pull away.

They stayed like that for awhile until Norm broke the silence, "I hope that was a good enough demonstration."

Trixie sat up, though she didn't try to kick tail off from where it lightly curled around her leg, "I might need another one later."

"Well I'm always here to help." He grinned and patted her head in a way that was way too condescending for someone who you just had sex with.

That brought up the last most important question of the night, "What are you even doing at Chip's party?"

The man sighed and flopped back, looking up at the ceiling, "He was one of my old masters. Was actually smart enough to get what he wished for."

"Did he wish for his singing voice?" That would explain how incredible it was.

"Nah," Norm waved off the idea, "He's genuinely got talent. He wished for his big break and he got it."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say to that, Norm seemed really annoyed that Chip got what he wanted.

"Kid still invites me to his parties as a thank you. He knows I could still probably ruin his life, so he's pretty grateful."

Trixie bit her lip, "Are you going to ruin my life with that wish I made?"

"No." He shook his head and looked at her with actual fondness, "I'm giving you an excellent opportunity. All the crazy magical hook ups you could ever want."

"Why would I even want them?" This conversation was making her feel uncomfortably vulnerable.

"Why wouldn't you?" He looked actually confused that she wouldn't, "Don't you want to go out there and live a little?"

Sitting on a couch curled up next to a genie, it didn't sound that bad. Now that she sort of knew what was going on it kind of sounded fun, "I think I might."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

unknown20troper: Worry not, drama and slash make up my life in equal amounts. I hope you enjoy the hella Norm action in this chapter.

I hope everyone enjoyed me overthinking how to have sex without a lower body. Please read and review to tell me what you think and what else you'd like to see.


End file.
